degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150418003256
Paige addressing Zoe ZOE!!! Mommy's home, HUN, and I'm here to BUST ASS! You spittin' all that garbage, well I'm here to DUMP TRASH Watch these bullets fly like pigeons to you chickens, you better DUCK FAST Fuck burying you, bitch, you're getting cremated, I'm gonna DUMP ASH. Then stash away your remains with the last bitch where I stored her But you know what? I can't kill you, Zoe, because I look at you like a daughter I've been there, bitch, the attitude, the anger, the defiance So shut the fuck up and listen and let Mommy give you some guidance A true queen bee always respects the girl code But you're one of those bitches who claim you don't get along with girls, so you be alone TRANSLATION, you prefer to be around niggas because you're a little hoe! How come EVERY FUCKING TIME you get a boyfriend, you get dismissed? Was it Miles or Drew that left you because you gave them mono? ZOE: Um, neither , what the fucking are you talking about? BITCH, when was the last time you heard of a nigga getting a disease from being KISSED??? You're PATHETIC! And honestly, this battle only paid me chump change But I thought it was worth it to give you a page from the Book of Paige I'm here to set you straight and bring you down to size You let all your fans gas you up and fill your little head up with lies REALITY CHECK, HUN, you're NOT invincible! There's more to being a real bitch than having a pussy, let Mommy give you some principles You ready? Number one, putting nude pics on the internet is NOT the fastest way to popularity Get your stupid ass a real JOB with health benefits and a yearly salary! Rumor has it a few of your battles were sponsored by Drake But out of ALL the rappers you know, BROKE NIGGAS like DREW AND ZIG are the ones you chose to DATE??? Hun, you're hustling backwards, let me SCHOOL YOU You lie down with DOGS, you get FLEAS, get a BLUE'S CLUE!!! I'm ten times more real than that nigga Zig that you fuck with! He screams that thug life, while I kill in silence and cut quick! *Addresses Zig for a few seconds* Zig, you're a fraud, Zoe's the hubby and you're the WIFEY Nigga, I DARE YOU to get on some bitch shit and try to FIGHT ME I know some REAL thugs that'll come by and make you '''bleed every month'...JUST LIKE ME!!!'' *Back to Zoe* You bitches will keep trying to replace me but there's no way You tried, Holly J tried, Marisol tried, Katie tried, you bitches failed...what can I say? This crown was given to me on DAY ONE so this shit's here to stay! Trying to play the boss with a cost you couldn't pay So, fuck all those rumors about who I fucked, who I sucked and my pussy stank I've MOTHERED you ungrateful bitches, you have my PUSSY TO THANK! EASY!